Destino, ¿La muerte?
by ThiagoDaanuu-18
Summary: Vuelo 113 con destino a Italia, Roma o... ¿A la muerte?
1. Vision

**Disclaimer**: **TDI** nome pertenece sino** a Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Aca les traigo una nueva historia**

**

* * *

**

_**Visión**_

—¡Oye Alejandro, perderás el vuelo! —Lo despertaba su hermano mayor algo apurado

—¿Cómo lo voy a perder —Decía Alejandro apenas despertando —, si quedan como dos horas? —Preguntó tomando el reloj de mesa de luz

—¿Crees que dos horas te darán para, aprontarte y salir hacia aeropuerto? —Le cuestiono su hermano —, has como quieras—

—Ya me levante, ¿Contento? —Exclamo Alejandro tomando la ropa para viajar y dirigiéndose al baño

—Por mi, ojala que pierdas el vuelo —Agrego su hermano sonriendo

—Quédate tranquilo, que no lo perderé —Respondió Alejandro y cerro la puerta del baño con firmeza

—Como digas —Le grito desde el cuarto.

Alejandro, ya luego casi de media hora en el baño, salió, donde su hermano lo esperaba para llevarlo hacia el aeropuerto, en donde en una hora y media su avión despegaría con destino a Italia, donde se filmaría el comienzo de una nueva temporada de Isla del Drama.

—¿Llevas los pasajes? —Le pregunto su hermano ya dentro del auto

—Si, ¿si no como piensas que viajare? —Exclamo Alejandro algo molesto —, ahora apúrate que me queda una hora—

—Ahora el que esta apurado sos vos —Agrego su hermano colocando la llave para encender el auto

—No lo creas —Contesto y salieron rumbo al aeropuerto.

—Bien llegamos —Exclamo su hermano señalando el lugar

—Si, nos vemos —Agrego Alejandro saliendo del auto, poco después cerrando la puerta con firmeza

—¡Que te vaya horrible! —Lo saludo despidiéndose su hermano sonriendo

—Descuida —Agrego Alejandro acercándose a la puerta del aeropuerto —, mejor que vos la pasare—

—Como digas —Exclamo su hermano, encendió el auto y se volvió a su casa.

—¡¿Ya estamos todos? —Pregunto Chris por un altavoz ya dentro del aeropuerto mirando a la multitud de ex-campistas

—¡Miren allí viene Alejandro! —Exclamo Cody entre los ex-campistas señalando a lo lejos

—Si, ahí esta, ¿nos podemos ir? —Pregunto Heather cruzada de brazos algo molesta

—¿Por qué tanto apuro? —Le cuestiono Bridgette a su lado dejando su mochila en el suelo

—No te importa, tu preocúpate por tu novio, Geoff, que es para lo único que estas —Le dijo Heather desviando la mirada y alejándose un poco de la misma

—¿Por qué estas aquí Gwen? —Le pregunto Duncan sentándose a su lado, que se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana

—Nada importante —Le sonrió apenas mirándolo a los ojos

—Dunky, ¿Qué haces con… Gwen? —Pregunto Courtney que llegaba al lugar mirando a la gótica de reojo

—Ve, Duncan, me sentiré mejor, anda con tu novia —Agrego Gwen sin mirar a Courtney con un tono bajito

—¿Estas segura que te sentirás bien? —Le pregunto Duncan levantándose del sofá

—Claro —Agrego la gótica y volvió a mirar hacia afuera

—No es que me quiera introducir en el tema, ¿pero porque no llamas a tu novio mejor? —Exclamo Courtney apenas mirando a la gótica —, vámonos Dunky, adiós Gwen—

—Si, como sea adiós —Agrego sin mirarla.

_Todos comenzaban a subir al avión, Gwen se había acomodado en uno de los últimos asientos para estar cerca de su mejor amigo, de Duncan, cuando el avión comenzó a tomar vuelo, Gwen quien estaba mirando hacia afuera de la ventanilla fue la primer en sentir unos ruidos extraños que venían desde el motor del avión, cuando poco después el mismo, el avión, exploto, haciendo que uno por uno, cada ex-campista, vaya falleciendo en un simple instante, justo cuando llegaba la muerte de Gwen._

—¡No puede ser! —Repetía Gwen en voz alta aun mirando hacia afuera de la ventana del aeropuerto, haciendo que todos se acercaran a ella y le prestaran atención

—¿Qué te ocurre Gwen? —Le pregunto Trent que se acercaba a donde se encontraba la gótica tomándola del hombro

—¿Por qué estamos todos preocupándonos por ella? —Cuestiono Heather confundida

—Es que… —Decía Gwen algo asustada aun —, tuve una visión—

—Hazme reír, por favor, una visión, mira lo que dice —Exclamo Heather riéndose —, ¡wau!, tenemos una chica que tiene visiones —Agrego con sarcasmo y aun riéndose

—No fue ninguna visión cualquiera —Se levanto rápidamente del sofá del cual estuvo sentada desde la llegada al aeropuerto —, se trataba que en el avión que viajaremos ahora, con destino a Roma, tendrá un gran problema con los motores y explotara —Agrego algo asustada

—Sale vuelo 113 con destino a Roma, ciudad de Italia en los próximos minutos, sale vuelo 113 con destino a Roma, ciudad de Italia en los próximos minutos, diríjanse por la puerta 18 —Se repetía en el altavoz del aeropuerto

—No, no pueden tomar ese avión —Exclamo Gwen sollozando

—Por favor dejémonos de tantas pavadas, vámonos —Agrego Heather tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose al avión

—Si Gwen, puedo entender que te sientas mal, pero no puedes jugar con estas cosas —Le dijo Cody mientras veía a todos los ex-campistas que se dirigían al avión

—No estoy mal, y no estoy jugando, yo no lo tomare —Exclamo y se quedo sentada en el sofá

—Como digas nos vemos —Agrego Heather mientras la gótica veía como subía uno por uno al avión, con el vuelo 113

—Yo me quedare también, apoyare a Gwen —Exclamo Trent dándose media vuelta y volviendo hacia la gótica

—¿Qué haces? —Le pregunto Heather confundida —, todos suben y tu todavía le crees a esa gótica—

—Tu, haz como quieras, yo ya lo dije, apoyare a Gwen—

—_No puedo dejarla sola _—Se dijo Duncan y después agrego en voz alta —Yo me quedo también—

—Ahh, bueno, ¿Qué hacen ahora?, ¿Qué piensan que podre filmar un capitulo sin participantes? —Pregunto Chris desde el avión

—Búscate a nuevos, porque yo no dejare a mi amiga sola —Agrego el punk y siguió a Trent que también se volvía

—Dunky, ¡Espera! —Exclamo Courtney que salía del avión —, yo no me preocupo por Gwen, pero a Duncan no lo dejare solo—

—¿No crees que Gwen tendrá razón? —Le pregunto Harold algo nervioso a Leshawna

—Yo le creo a mi amiga, mejor bajémonos —Exclamo Leshawna

—¿A dónde piensan que van? —Les cuestiono el Cheff parándoles el paso

—¿Al baño? —Hizo una especie de pregunta Harold algo nervioso tomándose su nuca

—Si, eso es al baño —Exclamo Leshawna intentando pasar pero otra vez serian interrumpidos

—¿Por favor no le creen hacer casa a la gótica rara? —Pregunto Heather que se acercaba a los chicos

—¡Miren ya me tienen podrido! —Decía Chris haciendo que todos le presten atención —, quien quiera bajar porque le tiene miedo a una simple visión que baje, luego habrá otro viaje con destino a Roma pero con un atraso de cinco horas, ¿Quién va a bajar? —Agrego Chris

—Nosotros bajamos —Aporto Bridgette que bajaba con su novio, Geoff, de la mano

—Creo que nos sumamos, ya que todos bajan —Exclamo Lindsay corriendo hacia la puerta del avión para salir con Beth a su lado

—Linds, espera —Agrego Tyler que seguía a su novia

—¡Cheff, acércate! —Grito Chris desde el fondo del avión hacia el principio del mismo —, necesito que te quedes con todos ellos y que te vayas, en cinco horas estaremos allí, yo me quedare aquí para que todo esto calme—

—Si, claro lo hare —Exclamo el Chef no muy convencido volviendo a su asiento

—Chris, no puedes quedarte tu también —Aporto Heather que lo veía tomando sus cosas y bajando del avión

—Heather, baja ahora, por tanto lio que has armado, baja —Le dijo Chris en forma de orden

—No lo hare—

—Ahora, baja—

—Bajo, porque tu me lo pides, pero todo de esto no ocurre y te juro que me las pagaras —Le respondió Heather molesta

—La puerta se cerrara —Aporto el Chef acercándose a la misma

—¿Leshawna vamos a bajar? —Le pregunto nervioso Harold

—Es que no lo se —Le decía Leshawna, nerviosa, sin sabes que hacer

—No queda poco para decidir, decídete —Le contesto Harold

—Harold, baja —Exclamo el Chef y lo lanzo del avión hacia afuera cerrando la puerta poco después

—¡Leshawna! —Grito Harold poco después que la puerta cerrara y comience a ponerse en marcha

—¡Harold! —Lo acompaño su novia desde la ventanilla de su asiento

—¡No!, ¡Cuidado! —Gritaron todos mirando asombrados el avión desde el aeropuerto que explotaba en el aire, Harold, Heather, Gwen, Chris, Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Beth, Tyler, Lindsay y Trent expectantes.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Por acá termino el capitulo**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	2. Primer muerte

**Disclaimer: TDI **no me pertenece sino a** Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Acá le traigo el segundo capitulo.

* * *

**

_**Primer muerte**_

—¿Gwen como sabias esto? —Le pregunto Tyler que estaba junto a Lindsay

—Gwen programo todo esto, y después fingió estar preocupada por nosotros —Exclamo Heather que no podía creer lo que había pasado

—¿Cómo creen que yo podría hacer algo de esto? —Agrego la gótica sin levantar el tono de voz

—Ya cálmate Gwen, todo estará bien —La alentó Trent a su lado

—Y tu también cálmate Harold —Le dijo Beth apoyándolo

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? —Agrego el pelirrojo —, si Leshawna quedo justamente dentro del avión cuando yo pude haberla sacado perfectamente, todo es mi culpa —Decía

—No te culpes Harold —Se sumaba Bridgette abrazándose fuertemente a su novio Geoff

—Duncan, estamos bien —Decía Courtney desde otra parte junto a su novio, abrazados

—Si, y por esta vez acepta que Gwen nos salvo la vida —Le dijo el punk al oído

—Puede ser que dejes de nombrarla —Le hizo una especie de pregunta separándose de él

—No te enojes por cualquier cosa, volvamos a donde están todos —Exclamo Duncan tomándola de la mano y llevándola

—Tiene que haber ocurrido algo raro —Agrego Chris sacando su teléfono celular —, ¿Se encuentran ahí? —Pregunto comunicándose con la producción que parte, ya se encontraba en Roma —Sucedió algo extraño, el avión en donde viajaríamos con todos los participantes, exploto, pero algunos bajamos antes por una supuesta visión de Gwen, los demás fallecieron—

—Berta, ¿Qué es todo esto? —Le pregunto Lindsay confundida pintándose sus uñas

—El avión en el cual estábamos, que poco después bajamos, exploto —Le contesto Beth algo desesperada

—¿Enserio? —Exclamo Lindsay dejando lo que estaba haciendo por la mitad

—¿Qué hacen acá? —Pregunto Alejandro que llegaba a la sala con todos reunidos

—¿Alejandro? —Se cuestionaron todos al verlo

—Sobreviviste —Exclamo Lindsay corriendo hacia el mismo

—¿A lo que? —Agrego Alejandro tomándose la nuca

—Estuvimos a punto de morir todos en una explosión con el avión, solo nos salvamos nosotros —Respondió Beth señalando —, pero ahora veo que tu también—

—¿Cómo hicieron para salvarse? —Pregunto Alejandro dejando sus bolsos en el suelo

—Gwen tuvo una visión, en donde nos alarmo de lo que ocurriría y nos bajamos, y mira aquí estamos —Le contesto Trent

—Ya les avise a una parte de la producción que ya estaba allí en Roma, ahora vengan conmigo —Comunico Chris tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta del aeropuerto, todos tomaron sus respectivos bolsos, y salieron.

* * *

Todos, se dirigieron hacia unas casas abandonadas, en mal estado, según Chris que estaban a su poder, para pasar los días necesarios.

—¿Por qué vinimos acá, y no nos fuimos a nuestras casas? —Pregunto Lindsay observando el lugar

—Porque todos nos toman como muertos —Explicaba Chris mientras veía a todos los demás entrando a la casa —, y si nos hayan nos podrán culpar de la explosión del avión—

—Pero como si la producción ya se entero que estamos vivos —Agrego Tyler que tropezaba con los bolsos

—Eso después lo arreglare —Exclamo Chris —, ahora acomódense por donde quieran—

—Yo tomo esta cama —Dijo Heather dejando sus bolsos en el suelo

—Nosotros estaremos por aquí —Agrego Bridgette junto a Geoff

—¿Tendremos que dormir en el suelo? —Pregunto Courtney corriendo de lugar una mesa de luz vieja

—No, tengo unos colchones en el fondo, pero es que tendrán que dormir de a dos ya que somos —Decía contando a todos con el dedo —, trece, bueno uno quedara solo—

—Yo con Duncan —Exclamo Courtney tomándolo de la mano y llevándoselo cerca

—Yo creo que estaré con Linds —Aporto Beth

—Si, obvio Berta —Agrego la misma Lindsay

—Gwen, ¿Estas de acuerdo con compartir el colchón? —Le pregunto algo tímido Trent colgando en un clavo su guitarra

—Esta bien —Le respondió la gótica, poco después, el clavo zafó, y la guitarra cayó en la cabeza del guitarrista —, ¿Estas bien?—

—Si, claro —Agrego Trent levantándose lentamente

—Geoff, y yo estaremos juntos —Exclamo Bridgette

—Chris, ¿estas de acuerdo con compartir la noche? —Le pregunto Heather acercándose al mismo

—Si, Heather, estoy de acuerdo —Le contesto yéndose a buscar los colchones —, ¿alguien me ayuda con la carga? —

—Conta conmigo —Le dijo Alejandro acercándose a Chris —, ah, y yo quedare solo, durmiendo—

—Harold, creo que quedamos juntos —Le dijo Tyler acercándose al pelirrojo

—Eso es cierto —Exclamo Harold.

Todos poco a poco comenzaron a acomodarse como pudieron para dormir, algunos incómodos, otros emocionados por compartir el colchón con alguien especial, otros con miedo, pero con el fin de pasar una noche tranquilos.

* * *

—Lindsay, que lindo lápiz labial tienes —Le dijo Beth mientras caminaban por una ruta cerca de las casas en donde estaban situados

—Gracias, ¿Quieres ver como me queda? —Le pregunto Lindsay sacando su lápiz labial y destapándolo —, ¿te gusta? —

—Si, Linds —Le contesto, justo cuando Tyler que venia corriendo detrás de ellas se tropezó con una simple piedra, pechándose con Lindsay, haciendo que el lápiz labial, recorra todo lo que vendría hacer la vereda, poco después quedando en la mitad de la ruta.

—¡No, mi lápiz labial! —Decía Lindsay preocupada

—No te preocupes Linds, yo iré por el —Le dijo Beth acercándose al lápiz labial que se encontraba en la mitad de la calle

—¡Cuidado Beth! —Gritaron Lindsay y Tyler al unísono

—¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto la misma confundida, poco después mirando hacia atrás y viendo a un camión de carga que la atropellaba, matándola, por el impacto, dejando a Lindsay y a Tyler expectantes por lo visto.

* * *

**¿****Qué**** les parecio? jaja**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


End file.
